Where Does This Ocean Go?
by the-WYSIWYG-type
Summary: This story revolves around the way Kagome fells after being away from Inuyasha for a little while. I added a dash of fluff at the end for you romance lovers! It's my first fanfic so don't hate if it sucks! Contains song 'Where Does This Ocean Go' from Gho


Where Does This Ocean Go?

Sacheyo: Hi people! Nice to meet y'all! I'm sorta new at this so don't be mean, k!  
Alleycat (my friend's nickname): We'll be mean all we want!  
Sacheyo: -scoffs- Meany! -thinks- I'm telling!  
Alleycat: No you're not!  
Sacheyo: -starts running towards A's house- Yo! Pally want a cracker? Take over while I tell Alleycat's mom!  
Pally (Another nickname):stop calling me that! -just now realizes she yelled in the readers' ears- Oh sorry Sacheyo's readers!Anyway, picking up where she left off, she's new at posting stories so she's sorry if the story sucks. She sort of stole the title from a song she was listening to so, yeah, and this fanfic has the song in it. The song's weird, but I think this stories kinda...um...weird too...TO THE FANFIC, AWAY!-rides out on horse-

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and i bet you don't too!  
But I bet I still have more manga volumes than you do!  
Rumiko Takahasi's skills are as true as the sky's blue.  
So on with the fanfic! And please try not to sue!

**"All day the city's selling something  
Always the busy people spinning 'round"**

Kagome had been listening to her Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex CD while she walked home from shopping with her friends at the mall. She was exhausted and just wanted to fall over and die. It had been a week since she left to go home. The arrogant hanyou that she'd come to know and love had something to say about that. A_ lot_ of something to say about it. She 'sat' him about 15 times for each of her teammates and 20 times for Shippo since Inuyasha really liked to pick on him. After he stopped moving she took her leave and said she'd be back in a week and half for the Junior High CAT 6 (A/N: I REALLY hate that test!-growls- sorry! shutting up.).

She walked calmly and quietly through the busy city that contained so many people. Everyone was going somewhere; work, night school, home,etc. If you weren't going anywhere than you were probably a wondering merchant, more or less. 5 people stopped her to ask her if she wanted to buy anything from them,but she politely declined each time.

**"Busier  
Dizzier"**

It was nauseating, the city; always busy, so packed, the air always so smoggy and dirty. Nothing like the feudal era. '**The Feudal Era.'** It was always so peaceful there. So calm and quite, serene and clear, the perfect time for stars and the moon filling the sky (A/N: Or moon**less** sky! being quite.). Kagome wished she could live in the Feudal Era for the rest of eternity, but she couldn't. Her family was in the Modern Era along with school, friends, life. She couldn't give that up.

**"'Til they go back home to somewhere"**

Where was Kagome's true home anymore? She had been feeling out of place lately in her era, but everytime she thought about how she felt that the Feudal Era was her real home now, it felt bizarre, like in her heart she wanted to believe it more than anything, but her mind didn't want to accept the fact that she'd grown attached to the era. She knew that the more she got attached to the place, the more it would hurt when she left, permanently. It kinda scared her to think of it that way, but that was the only way she could think of it.

**"And taxies stop to say 'hello'  
'Want a ride? I'll take you there.'  
'To anywhere just tell my driver.'"**

Kagome wished that she could just forever live happily ever after in the Feudal Era and have her Grandpa tell her friends she died of one of her diseases; they believed she had them so why not use them to _her_ advantage. She just wanted to leave. If someone asked if there was one place she ever wanted to be she would say loud and proud, "THE FEUDAL ERA!"

**"The sun is casting shadows  
An afternoon is fading."**

She felt the warmth from the sun slowly drifting away and realized that it was getting late, so she picked up her stride. The day was fading slowly, but too fast for her to embrace. She knew it was just her exhaustion talking so she stopped for a minute to try and let her sore and fragile body regain _some_ energy before getting up and walking again.

**"I ask, but no one knows  
The answer to the question."**

Kagome looked around and realized she didn't know where she was exactly. It had been a long time since she had gone into the heart of the city and the school was close to her house, so she could get home fast from school. Since it had been a few months since she had really gotten outshe'd forgotten where she was.

She shot up lightening fast and started asking people where exactly she was; maybe if she knew where she was she could get home. Everytime she asked the person would look at her crazy, say she was wasting their time, and walk away. She finally got fed up and stomped away down the street.

**"My life is like an island  
Where dose this ocean go?"**

She wandered for an hour and ended up on the beach a good walking distance from her house. She sat on the ground made of sand and took off her flip-flops. Her CD player was still on as she watched the waves gentle caress the side shore.

"Where does this ocean go?" she asked the waves.

The waves gently went out flowing until she could only see a disappearing line of blue on the horizon. It was almost as if the ocean was answering her question, but also daring her to see where the ocean went herself.

**"Shyly, a wino sips his wine  
Slowly, cause to him that's all that matters."**

Kagome got up and began walking towards the park that was next to the beach, Prince Kamehameha Beach Side Park (A/N: There was an actual guy name King Kamehameha. 5 of them, to tell the truth, but they were kings of Hawaii, not Japan...My fanfic, me do what i want! Going mute.); from there, she knew her way home like the back of her hand.

She past a winery that she never noticed was there until today. A man was sitting, sipping wine to test for purity and listening to his mentor as he explained what he needed to taste before he could approve it. She than noticed that it was the same man she saw working in a grocery store. Back than he looked sad and he didn't like his job, but now he was happy and it looked like his new job was all that mattered to him now. If she remembered right, he always wanted to work in a winery.

"Good for you." Kagome whispered to him knowing that he could not hear her. It seemed as though everybody had reached their goals after she left, but she was just another slow runner still next to the starting line. It wasn't that she wasn't trying, it's just that she couldn't reach her goals properly.

**"He sees a cat he knows so well  
Now sleeping on a bench together."**

As Kagome walked on, she saw a cat sleeping on a bench with its kittens curled up tightly to it. Kagome only overlooked it and than turned around when she felt something rubbing against her leg. It was the cat and the kittens were following closely to their mother. Kagome bent down and pet the cats, making sure to set down her three shopping bags and to be sure not to hit the cat and kittens.

"You guys are just like me, only feel safe if someone you're close too is always around." Kagome told the kittens," Make sure you always take care of your kittens even if they become ignorant like Inuyasha." She than told the mother.

Silent tears rolled down her face at the thought of the hanyou and how she always cared for him, but knew that no matter how hard she held on she would have to let go at some time or another. The mother lapped the tears from Kagome's face and than nudged her to leave as if saying, "Go to this Inuyasha if he is that important." Kagome got up and walked away.

**"A woman waiting by herself, selling flowers  
'Please buy some, so I can help my daughter, will you?'"**

She walked forward and glanced upon a woman selling flowers. Everybody was walking past her as if she wasn't there. As Kagome neared, she heard the woman's plead.

"Please buy some flowers won't you? My daughter needs the money." the woman begged.

"Excuse me miss," Kagome stated,"How much for the flowers?"

"100 yen, young lady." the woman asked desperate.

"What is wrong with your daughter?" Kagome asked pocketing her jacket pockets in hope of money.

"She's around your age, 17, and has breast cancer." the woman replied sad.

"Here. I want the red flower. It reminds me of a friend." Kagome said handing the woman much more money than 100 yen.

"B-but miss, this is 500 yen, much more than i asked for." she said trying to give Kagome back her money.

"Keep it on your daughter's behalf."

Kagome smile warmly to the woman and walked home.

"Thank You!" Kagome cried out.

"No, thank you dear angel from heaven." the woman whispered happily as a tear slid down her face and she waved to Kagome.

Kagome placed the flower in her hair and walked towards home. 'Almost there,' she thought happily.

"Almost there."

**"The man with spider eyebrows  
Is standing on a corner  
'Who wants to see a show?'  
His head looks like a melon  
He turns into an alley  
Then stops to blow his nose."**

"Anyone want to see a show?" a man yelled out.

Kagome smiled. She was walking through the last park that separated her from her home and Inuyasha. The annual circus from Europe was in town. They only came once a year, around the same time, at the same park. The same melon headed man was there and the fastest way home was through the big tent. Kagome bought a ticket and went through. She saw the same elephant and monkey doing the same disk routine as last year. She quickly exited through the far left curtain and finished the last of the journey.

**"The sky is filled with neon  
The buildings stand electric  
And almost seem to glow."**

Kagome looked to the sky; it was beautiful. It was the exact moment that her mom told her about.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome what are you doing?" Mrs. Higurashi asked._

_"I'm looking for something pretty." The 8-year-old Kagome told her mother._

_"Well, i know exactly what you're looking for than." Her mother told her._

_"What? Can i have it now!" The eager girl asked._

_"Yes, you can, but you have to look at the exact moment it happens or you won't see it, o.k.?"_

_"O.K.!"_

_"You know how the sun sets? Well, there's a moment were, if caught just right, time stands still, frozen. The sky looks the most beautiful at that moment. But in that moment you can also make a wish, but it must be quick because that moment waits for no one." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter._

_"That's it! I don't believe in fairy tales mom! You got me worked up and than let go and let me crash." Kagome said wishing that there was more._

_"Oh, if you stumble upon that moment, you won't think it's a fairy tale, but something much more." Her mother whispered as she walked away._

_End Flashback_

'I wish...' Kagome thought quickly as the moment quickly slipped away. 'Done!' she thought as she finished just in time. Her mother was right, it did feel as though the moment stood still. The beautiful pastel looking sky that was swirled with every color of the rainbow just about. And the way that the sun hit the buildings made them light up and look like they were glowing like a glowstick, after its been cracked, in the dark. She picked herself back up and ran home with her bag hitting against her sides.

**"Want answers to the question  
My life is like an island  
Where does this ocean go?"**

Kagome walked into her home and was greeted happily by her mother, baby brother, Sota, and her Grandpa. She quickly scurried up the stairs and threw her bags in a corner of her room. She plopped on her bed and buried herself in her pillows. After everyone had gone to sleep she began to feel restless and her CD player was still playing the same song since it was on repeat. She got up and changed into her dark blue pj skirt and white spagette strapped shirt that went over her belly button and fit her curves perfectly. She snuck out and into the main courtyard of the shrine. She walked to the God tree and stood collecting her thoughts.

'This is where Inuyasha and Kikyo parted and Inuyasha and I met. This is like a love triangle; confusing, a total mess, and is only going to lead to broken things. I just wish KIKYO WOULD DISAPPEAR!' Kagome gasp at the last statement.'How could i think that? Have I truly become that despicable?'-No, you're not-another voice rang out in Kagome's head. 'Who are you?' Kagome asked the voice. -I'm your conscious in the form of your most chariest thing, or person-, ' I am despicable though' -No, you're not. You always put others before you. That's not a sin. That's a gift as rare as a touch of gold. - 'Thank you, whoever you are.'

**"I really want to know  
My life is like an island."**

Kagome could all of a sudden fell a presence with her and, as a reflex, turned around only to almost run into the one and only, hanyou himself, Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Kagome barely whispered to the person standing only 3 inches away from her.

"Kagome, i...you...when are you coming back?" Inuyasha asked deciding to avoid telling her.

"Um...tomorrow. Why'd you come?" Kagome asked out of curiosity of how Inuyasha would reply.

"To...come...um...tell you something...important." It sounded as though he was fighting with himself to tell the truth or not.

"What?"

"Kagome, i wanted to tell you...you make me...well,...um..." He struggled to say the rest.

"What! Damn it! Tell me!" Kagome whispered so that her family wouldn't wake.

"I want to tell you, that I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you and to tell you that I...um...why...w-why don't i show you?" He asked yet pleaded at the same time.

Kagome hesitantly agreed. Inuyasha bent down, destroying the last few inches that were separating them. Out of reflex he grabbed her thin waist and pulled her small framework into his. Kagome stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could barely believe it. Inuyasha was kissing her and he ASKED if he could which made it even better since he chose so of free will. Inuyasha's tongue licked Kagome's lips begging for admission to her mouth and she gladly accepted. They explored the taste of each others mouth until they broke apart to breath. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's right shoulder, the heat of his body delightfully warm and the tingle that came from Kagome's small body sent delicious little zaps of energy through him. Kagome began to sing the last of the song as the battery went dead…

**"It's time for me now to fly  
Where does the ocean go?"**

"As far as you want it to." Inuyasha answered.

THE END

Sacheyo: -Eyes go wide- DUDE! IT"S 1 IN THE MORNING!  
Pally: -looks at clock- Hey...You're right...Wait a second...1 in the morning...I'M DEAD! -runs down the street to her house-  
Alleycat: Hmm. That's nice you two.  
Sacheyo: Wait. Weren't you supposed to be home at 7:00?  
Alleycat: Huh? Wait...WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT 6 HOURS AGO!  
Sacheyo: -Shrugs- Wanted to see you get in trouble. Oh and while you're running, if you pass Pally, tell her Gymnastics training tomorrow.  
Alleycat: -left a long time ago-  
Sacheyo: Hey! I was talkin'! Oh, hope you liked! My first fanfic was 4 pages long! YEAH! Now lets just hope it wasn't garbage and tell me, so, please hit the go button for reviewing at the bottom of the page on the way out! K, K? YEA YEA!


End file.
